AIM with Bleach Season Two
by ZombieGoRawrz
Summary: They're back and they're funnier than ever! Lots of random ness and everything! Enjoy!
1. The Button!

**New season! yay! Thank you who gave me ideas! And bleachfan1317 or whatever, how does Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo pair?**

* * *

Author: We're back!

Audience: Really?

Author: No, not really…Of course we're back!

Audience: Yay!

Author: (bows) Thank you, thank you. Now, we find our heroes somewhere in-

Author: Wait, who are you?

Author: I'm the author.

Author: No you're not.

Imposter: You're right! I'm not! I'm actually a panda in disguise! (rips of disguise revealing a panda)

Author: ….what the heck?

Panda: Kyuu! (flies away)

Author: (stares)

Audience: (stares)

Author: Oookay then. Well anyway, its me! TokyonightlifePWNED!

Audience: Yay!

Audiencemember: Where's the cast?

Author: They're online, where we need to be.

Audience: Oh, okay.

Author: To the chatmobile!

(now in the chat roo-)

Author: Wait! I need to tell them the characters!!

(fine)

Author: Yay! The characters are:

Ichigo- Strawberrysmoothie

Rukia- Nextpicasso

Renji- RAWR

Kon- TeddyXLove

Byakuya- PaNcAkEz

Vincent Valentine- FFVIIDC

Author: Okay, now you can go.

(NOW in the chatroo-

Author: Wait!

(What now?)

Author: Vincent's in there.

(Okay?)

Author: He's not part of the story!

Vincent: (cries) I thought you loved me! (runs away)

Author: Come back! (runs after)

(NOW IN THE CHATROOM!)

Strawberrysmoothie has signed in

Nextpicasso has signed in

TeddyXLove has signed in

PaNcAkEz has signed in

RAWR has signed in

Strawberrysmoothie: Smoothie? I liked shortcake better.

Nextpicasso: At least I still have my name

Strawberrysmoothie: Where's the author?

Author: Ello! I am Linsey Lohan!

TeddyXLove: What's up with her?

ByaRukifan: She's really hyper right now, she had cookies.

Author: Oink oink! Im a cow!

RAWR: Great…now here she goes.

Author: Wait, I'm not going anywhere. Gasp, you want me to leave?

PaNcAkEz: Yes, we want you to leave.

Author: NOO!! (cries)

Nextpicasso: I'll cry with you! (cries)

Strawberrysmoothie: Oh, come on!

RAWR: Maybe I can…

PaNcAkEz: No, touch the button, you die!

(The button is a button that will transport them to another place, or another time. Its given to different people each chapter…so…yeah)

(Also, the button is now in possession to Renji)

RAWR: Please?

Strawberrysmoothie: NO! Author, stop crying! Including you Rukia!

Author: (stops) Oh, no you didn't!

RAWR: Can't I just-

Nextpicasso: Ooh, whats that?

RAWR: Nothing.

Author: (grabs button) Its shiny!

PaNcAkEz: No, don't press-

(Author presses button)

Everyone: NO!!!

(Transported to…)

Cow: Im a cow can't you see? That I live country? Moo moo! I'm a cow!

Everyone????

Cow: Chew my cud, eat my hay. Same old stuff everyday. Moo Moo! I'm a cow!

Strawberrysmoothie: Give me that button! (takes button)

Author: How dare you!

Strawberrysmoothie: (pushes button)

(Transported back)

Strawberrysmoothie: That's enough for today!

Nextpicasso: Really?

PaNcAkEz: That's right! Its over!

Author: But we can always go to Harry Potter Puppet Pals!

Everyone signs off except Nextpicasso

Nextpicasso: Lets do it!

* * *

**If you're wondering what we're talking about...here's the link thingy.**


	2. The Mysterious Ticking Noise

**Ha! I survived to a second chapter! Yay! Thanks alot for the one review on chapter one...I feel soo loved it isn't even funny...**

**Vincent: Aww...Someone needs a hug!**

**Yay! **

* * *

Author: Whee! A new chapter! And only one person reviewed on the first chapter….I feel so loved!

Audience: Aww…..

Author:…..anywho….I hope you enjoy this one….its filled with extra randomness. Have you heard of Harry Potter Puppet Pals?

Audience: Yep!

Author: Good! Cause this story is based on "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" episode….its really random….enjoy!

(characters?)

Author: Oh yeah!

Strawberrysmoothie: Ichigo

Nextpicasso: Rukia

RAWR: Renji

PaNcAkEz: Byakuya

TeddyXLove: Kon

(done?)

Author: Yepz…continue!

(Now in the chat room)

Strawberrysmoothie has logged in

RAWR has logged in

Strawberrysmoothie: Wow…she really made it to a second chapter

RAWR: Of course….she is TokyonightlifePWNED for starters….

Nextpicasso and TeddyXLove has logged in

TeddyXLove: Who has the button this chapter?

(just in case you don't know…The button is a button that will transport them to another place, or another time. Its given to different people each chapter…so…yeah)

Nextpicasso: I don't know….

Strawberrysmoothie: As long as it isn't the author….

Author: Joy to the world! Luppi is dead! My hand went through its chest!

RAWR: What the heck?

Grimmjow: That's the song I sang on "Hueco Mundo Cup"….

Luppi: He killed me!

Author: Heh heh…it was funny.

Luppi: NOOO!!!!!

Strawberrysmoothie: I don't care…who has the button?

PaNcAkEz has logged on

PaNcAkEz: Guess what? I found this really awesome button that I really want to push!

Everyone: NOO!!!

Vincent Valentine: Yay!

Author: Vincent….go away…

Vincent: But…but….

Author: No….

Vincent: Fine, I don't want to be in the second season anyway! (runs away)

Author: (sigh) NOO!!! I want to press it!

PaNcAkEz: No! Its mine! (presses button)

(Everyone is transported to a weird place where a strange mysterious ticking noise is heard)

(tick tick tick tick)

Byakuya: Hmmm…what is that mysterious ticking noise? It's kinda catchy….

(tick tick tick tick)

Byakuya: Snape…Snape…Severus Snape….Snape…Snape…Severus Snape…

Zaraki: Dumbledore!

Byakuya: Snape…Snape…Severus Snape…

Zaraki: Dumbledore

Byakuya: Snape…Snape…Severus Snape…

Zaraki: Dumbledore

Renji: Ron…Ron…Ron Weasley…Ron…Ron…Ron Weasley

Zaraki: Dumbledore

Renji: Ron…Ron…Ron Weasley…Ron…Ron…Ron Weasley

Zaraki: Dumbledore

Rukia: Hermione…Hermione…Hermione…Hermione Hermione…

Zaraki: Dumbledore

Ichigo: Harry Potter…Harry Potter…Uhh! Harry Potter…Harry Potter…Yeah! Harry Potter…Harry Potter…Uhh! Harry Potter…Harry Potter…that's me!

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Byakuya: Snape

Ichigo: Harry

Zaraki: Dumbledore!

Rukia: Heerrrmiiiooonnee!

Zaraki: Dumbledore!

Byakuya: Snape

Renji: Ron…Ron…

Ichigo: Im Harry Potter…Im Harry Potter…Harry Harry Potter…Im Harry Potter.

(tick tick tick tick)

Renji: I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!

Ichigo and Rukia: Yaaaayyy!!!

BOOM!!!!!

(pushes button)

RAWR, TeddyXLove, Nextpicasso, and PaNcAkEz has logged off

Strawberrysmoothie: Never…do…that…again!

Author: Ha! You went boom! Drop the bomb! (starts dancing)

Strawberrysmoothie: Who pressed the button?

Author and Strawberrysmoothie: (turns to see Vincent Valentine holding the button)

Vincent: You know what your problem is? Im too good looking!

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I had to do that...Im sooo sorry.**

**Harry Potter Puppet Pals belongs to NeilCicierega.**

** Rate and Review for meh! You get hugged by Vincent Valentine!**

** Vincent: Hug?  
**


	3. Crazed fan girls be proud

**This chapter goes out to bleachrules1314...she taught me a new perspective on life...I thank her!**

** Ichigo and Hichigo: She gets hugged! **

* * *

Author: Hey everyone! Third chapter! Yay!

Audience: Yay!

Author: And just for you to know…Vincent Valentine is a guy from Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus….he's one of my favorite characters..so..yeah..

Vincent: Does this mean I have to leave?

Author: Yes…I'm sorry

Vincent: (sniff) That's okay….

Author: ….anywho! For a special person who left another review asking for a new character…(looks at bleachrules1314)…. I'm gonna add Hollow Ichigo…

(Hichigo)

Author: They know his other name!

(sorry)

Audience: When's the story gonna start?

Author: Now!

(At the cha-)

Author: Wait! He needs a name!

(….fine)

Author: His name shall be…Sunny Muffins!

Audience: (cricket chatter)

Hichigo: …Sunny Muffins?

(Now at chatroom)

Strawberrysmoothie has logged in

Strawberrysmoothe: Okay…who has the button?

Author: Sunny Muffins…

Nextpicasso and PaNcAkEz has logged in

PaNcAkEz: Sunny Muffins?

Hichigo: She means me…

Author: His name is Sunny Muffins!

Hichigo: No…it isn't

Author: (whips him) Sunny Muffins!

Hichigo: Okay! Its Sunny Muffins! (looks at Grimmjow sitting next to him) What's your name?

Grimmjow: Honeyflake…apparently.

Strawberrysmoothie: (stares blankely) What are you doing here?

Hichigo: I got brought in by a fan girl..

Audience: Yay!

Nextpicasso: A fan girl?

Hichigo: Yes….she wanted me in the story…so the author added me…

Author: That's right Sunny Muffins!

PaNcAkEz: Where's Kon?

Strawberrysmoothie: I don't know…..

Nextpicasso: Who has the button?

Hichigo: ….I have a button…

PaNcAkEz: Don't press it!

Hichigo: (looks at button) but its shiny!

Strawberrysmoothie: If you press it…I will never fight you again!

Hichigo: But…but….

Author: Sunny Muffins wants to press the button, so he can press it!

Strawberrysmoothie: No…he can't

PaNcAkEz:….are you sure you want to say that?

Author: Oh yeah? Oh yeah? Well I can! (grabs button and presses it)

Everyone: NOOO!!!!!

(Transported to a normal place where Ichigo was walking)

Narrator: Ichigo was tired of walking and the nights being too short.

Ichigo: Im tired

Narrator: So he took out his magical jaw bone and lassoed the moon.

(Ichigo passing by Orihime and Ulquiorra)

Orihime: (holding an "I love Ulquiorra" shirt) What did you do to my shirt?

Ulquiorra: Nothing!

(Ichigo runs into Orihime)

(Orhime stands up…and is naked while Ichigo is in her clothes with his sword out!)

Orihime: Ha ha! (grabs his sword)

Ichigo: (grabs up)

Orihime: (grabs up)

Ichigo: (grabs up)

Orihime: (touches the tip)

Ichigo: Heh heh! (runs and grabs Ulquiorra and rides away on the moon)

(In another place)

Harry: (chasing the golden snitch) You fcking snitch!

(Ichigo and Ulquiorra runs into him, knocking him off his broom)

Harry: (falling) AHHH!!!!

(Sirius Black catches him)

Harry: (looks up) You can't be fcking serious…

Sirius: Someone's gotta put a bounty on his head….

(Hichigo shows up in Jin's outfit from Samurai Champloo)

Hichigo: Bounty huh?

(Ichigo laying on the moon and Ulquiorra spinning on a star)

Hichigo: I've come to take you down.

Ichigo: (looks at him) Hey, I know you! (takes out a picture from a magazine)

(It shows Hichigo with no clothes on in a sexypose with "Ukelicious" written next to him)

Hichigo: (slashes poster in half) I needed the moneyz…

Ichigo: (pulls him close) Oh sexy librarian…don't you know I'm loaded?

Narrator: In the patterns of the craters of the moon…the Europeans see a man… the Japanese see a rabbit….and crazed fan girls see Ichigo and Hichigo doing something really naughty…..

(Author presses button)

(Everyone is back to their place)

Strawberrysmoothie:….I feel soo wrong….

Hichigo: Really? I feel great!

Strawberrysmoothie: How was I uke?

Hichigo: IDK my BFF Jill?

Nextpicasso: ……I'm leaving now…..

Nextpicasso has logged off

PaNcAkEz: (looks at Hichigo) Care for seconds?

Hichigo:………not in your wildest dreams noodle man….

PaNcAkEz:….(sniff)…fine

PaNcAkEz has logged off…..

Author: I saw something that taught me a new perspective on life….

Strawberrysmoothie: (cradled in Hichigo's arms) Yes?

Author: The moons pretty!

* * *

**LOL!!!!! HAHAHA!!! My friend ByaRukifan showed me this one video...I changed the characters to Bleach characters though...anyway...Rate and Review...If you do...I might write a special Ichigo and Hichigo chapter...**

** Ichigo and Hichigo: Rate and Review and get hugged!**

**UKELICIOUS!!!! **


	4. Real Shinigami

**HUGS TO BLEACHRULES1314 AND BYARUKIFAN FOR REVIEWING...WHY AM I YELLING? FHDAFDAJFDLKSJL there we go!**

* * *

Author: Chapter 4! Yay!

Audience: Yay!

Author: (dances) I'm so happy! I can't believe I made it to chapter four in a new season! Even though there's not that many reviews…(sniff) so…yeah.

Audience: Aww….

Author:…..anyway! Lets begin the show!

(Now in the cha-)

(Wait…no interruptions?)

Author: No…I'm not hyper right now…

(Oh…Okay)

(Now in the chat-room)

Strawberrysmoothie and PaNcAkEz has logged in

Strawberrysmoothie: Wait….I really have the button this chapter?

Author: Yep…

PaNcAkEz: Wow….be smart Ichigo…don't press the button!

Nextpicasso and TeddyXLove has logged in

Nextpicasso: Guys? Guess what? You'd never guess what Kon was doing last chapter!

TeddyXLove: Shut up! Don't tell anyone…

Nextpicasso: Okay….Hey Author?

Author: Yes?

RAWR has logged in

RAWR: KON WAS FLIRTING ON A DATE WITH LUPPI! WHY IS THE CAPS ON? HOW DO YOU TURN IT OFF?

Strawberrysmoothie: You press the button….

RAWR: OKAY! FDAJFKLDJASFOEINVIOEJAKLFDJAKLF there we go!

Author: Wait…what did you say?

TeddyXLove: He said nothing!

PaNcAkEz: You were on a date with Luppi? It's an it!

TeddyXLove: …I hate you! I wish I was never created!

TeddyXLove has logged off

Strawberrysmoothie: Now…where were we? Oh yes…I was gonna press the button!

Everyone: Gasp!

Nextpicasso: No! Don't touch that button!

PaNcAkEz: You don't know of the horror! Remember last chapter? You and Hichigo?

Strawberrysmoothie: ……(thinks)….That was fun…..

Author: Whee! (runs around) Press the button!

PaNcAkEz: Don't listen to her! Don't touch the bu-

(Strawberrysmoothie presses the button)

Everyone: NOO!!!!

Author: BACON!!!

(Baconman?)

Baconman: I am the baconman! Filling the children all I can! When you get hungry, just pop me in your tummy, with all my fatty fat goodness!

Author: NOOOOO!

(Everyone transported to…)

Narrator: Real Shinigami…

Author: Yay!

Narrator: Real Shinigami are stealthy…

Byakuya: (eating pancakes)

Narrator: Intelligent…

Hitsugaya: Yodelaiiihoo!!!

Aizen: (burps)

Narrator: Inflatable…

Rukia: I always told you the pancakes would do this!

Byakuya: (humongous and is flying) Oops…

Narrator: Real Shinigami think they're hot…

Renji: Im too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts.

Narrator: Real Shinigami have theme songs…

Girls: Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum….BUM! Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum.

Yamamoto: (stands up)

Girls: Mr. Sand man…

Yamamoto: Yes?

Girls: Bring me a dream. Bum bum bum bum. Make him the cutest that I've ever seen! Bum bum bum bum. Give him to lips like roses and clovers! Bum bum bum bum. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over!

(other side of Soul Society)

Nemu and Uryuu: (singing to Mayuri) Co- co- co- cold hearted, ahh ahh. Co- co- co- cold hearted, snnnaaakkkeee. He's a cold hearted snake! Look into his eyes! Uh oh…he's been telling lies!

Narrator: Real Shinigami are smooth…

Ulquiorra: (singing to Orihime) Babe…I know you think…I need you to feel like you can trust again…no more lies…

Orihime: (blushes)

Ulquiorra: One more chance…to prove that I…

Orihime: (smiles)

Ulquiorra: I love you, you love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me to?

Orihime: (slaps him)

Narrator: Real Shinigami go commando in public…

(In the middle of a captains meeting)

Kisuke: (busts through door) I'm not wearing under wear today!

Soi Fon: (shakes head)

Kisuke: No I'm not wearing underwear today!

Tousen: (glad he's blind)

Yoruichi: Not that he really cares much about his underwear…but he feels proud to say!

Both: That I'm not wearing underwear today!!

Yamamoto: That's why Kisuke's not captain anymore children…

Narrator: Real Shinigami create AMV's…

Rukia: (watching the TV)

Orihime: (walks through the door) Dude, whats up?

Rukia: Dude, I'm making an animated music video.

Orihime: Sweet

Rukia: Sweet

Orihime: Sweet!

Rukia: Sweet!

Byakuya: (pops out of nowhere and starts doing the Chubaca noise)

Orihime: Dude, whats with him?

Rukia: Dude, episode 3

Byakuya: (Angry) GRAAAAWWWRRR!!!

Narrator: Real Shinigami are happy…

Ichigo: Im really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm soo damn happy that people are jealous of me! When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long. Oh oh oh oh! I'm soo happy I can barely breath. Puppy dogs, sugared frogs, kittens, baby's teeth. Watch out all you mothers I'm happy its hardcore. Happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar whore. (laughs). I'm really happy I'm sugar coated me…happy good anger bad that's my philosophy…(stops)

Ichigo: I can't do this man I'm not happy!

(just try your best)

Ichigo: (takes breath) IM REALLY SPECIAL CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME! LOOK AT MY SMILE I'M SOO DAMN HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE JEALOUS OF ME! THIS IS MY LEFT HANDLE, AND THIS IS MY SPOUT, BUT IF YOU TIP ME OVER MY MOMMA'S GONNA KNOCK YOU OUT! IM SPECIAL…IM HAPPY…IM GONNA HEAVE. WELCOME TO MY HAPPY WORLD NOW GET YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE! IM HAPPY…IM GOOD…IM…IM OUTTA HERE….

(pushes button)

Strawberrysmoothie: That was weird…

Author: Heh…yet funny…

PaNcAkEz: I'm leaving…

Nextpicasso: Me too…

PaNcAkEz and Nextpicasso has logged off.

RAWR: Im too sexy for my shi-

Strawberrysmoothie: Stop…stop now…

RAWR: Fine…

RAWR has logged off.

Author: Yay!

Strawberrysmoothie: No more singing….

Hichigo: Hi!

Strawberrysmoothie: (grabs Hichigo) bye!

Strawberrysmoothie has logged off…

Author: The ending!!! The ending!!!

(no yoshi song…)

Author: Aww…but I want a monkey….

Vincent: You know what you're problem is? Im too good looking…

* * *

**I love yoshi! Its a pimp game...**

**Real Shinigami is a dub of Real Ninjas found on youtube...I added the happy song though...anyway...review and get hugged by Kisuke! (who has undwear on)**

**Kisuke: Hug?**


	5. Randomnessalot

**Okay...this is really random...I just remembered from the last chapter about AMVs...and this is the result...heh..heh..enjoy!**

* * *

Author: Chapter 5! Woot!

Audience: (dances)

Author: I wonder…who is baconman?

Baconman: I am the baconman! Filling your children all I can! When you get real hungry, pop me in your tummy with all my fatty fat goodness!

Audience: Gasp!

Author: What?

Audience: You never say baconman…

Baconman: I am the baconman! Filling your children all I can! When you get real hungry, pop me in your tummy with all my fatty fat goodness!

Author: That's because that's not the real author!

Audience: Gasp!

Author: That's a panda!

Panda: (rips of disguise and becomes a panda) Blast! You found me again! I shall reveal what is behind your mask!

Author: You want to know what is behind my mask? It is another mask!

Panda: Kyuu! (flies away)

Author: God…that's the second time a panda tried to take over my job…I need to do a better job at this….

(Now at cha-)

Author: Oh the agony!

(No-)

Author: Why!

(Will you stop?)

Author: My ice cream melted…

(What ever. Can I do my job?)

Author: Fine…be that way!

(Now at chat-room)

PaNcAkEz has logged on

Nextpicasso has logged on

Everyone has logged on

Author: Except Vincent…

Vincent: Aww….

Everyone has logged on except for Vincent.

Strawberrysmoothie: ……

Author: What's with him?

Nextpicasso: We're messing around with him about Hichigo…

PaNcAkEz: And its fun!

Strawberrysmoothie: Oh yeah! I call forth evil stalker ByaRukifan!

PaNcAkEz: NOO!!!

ByaRukifan: MWAHAHAHA!!! (chases Byakuya)

Nextpicasso: Who was that?

TeddyXLove: The authors best friend and Byakuya lover….

Nextpicasso: Oh…

TeddyXLove: Ha! I actually have the button!

Strawberrysmoothie: You do?

TeddyXLove: Yep! (presses it)

Everyone: NOOOOO!!!!

Panda: Kyuu!

(Transported to…randomness!)

Ichigo: So I was all like…Uh uh! You don't go there! And she was all like, Oh, I went there…you know?

Uryuu:……..(backs away slowly)…Im gonna go-

Rukia: Karen…there has to be something you're good at!

Orihime: Well…I can stick my fist in my mouth…wanna see?

Rukia: No…no…something different.

Orihime: (thinks) I'm psychic. It's like I have a fifth sense. My boobs can tell when its raining…

Rukia:………………………no, I'm fi-

Yamamoto: People don't know me! They call me spitfire-

Ichigo: Waka Laka's a thing to play forever! Just to be together!

Hichigo: Just to be together!

Ichigo: Waka Laka's a place to be forever! Waka laka love and fantasy!

(dancing)

Ichigo: See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy

Hichigo: Fantasy

Ichigo: Ecstasy

Hichigo: Esctasy

Ichigo: Rhapsod-

Luppi: Oh…I got a song!

Everyone: (stops)

Author: No..this is AMV…..for anime….not things…

Luppi: But its good!

Ichigo: Fine…fine…

Luppi: (takes breath) If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops! Oh what a rain that would be! Standing outside with my mouth open wide! Ah ah a-

Grimmjow: (sticks hand through chest)

Everyone: Mmm whatcha say…that you only meant well…..

Grimmjow: Can I sing?

Rukia: Sure.

Grimmjow: Joy to the world! Luppi is dead! My hand went through its chest!

Author: Wow…brutal

Grimmjow: That freaky thing had to go…female or male no one knows….

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow I baked you a pie!

Grimmjow: You baked me a pie? Yay! Merry Christmas everyone!

Gin: I have one!

Kon: Yeah…so do I…..Its for Ichigo…..

Ichigo: (sighs) Sing it….

Kon:……YOU! I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR! I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR! I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR, GAY BAR, GAY BAR!

Ichigo: (backs away slowly and is stopped by Renji)

Renji: LETS START A WAR….START A NUCLEAR WAR…..

Kon and Renji: AT THE GAY BAR, GAY BAR, GAY BAR!

Aizen: Wait….lets stop a minute….

Everyone: (stops)

Aizen: This has gone on long enough….I now take over this story in the name of pimpin!

Everyone: Gasp!

* * *

**If you are ByaRukifan...you know what next chapter is about...if not...then find out!**

**And I told you it was random...But no...don't believe the crazy one... review and get hugged by Renji!**

**Renji: Hug?**


	6. The pandas are coming!

**Haha! I had to do this once I heard the song by Liam Lynch...its hilarious...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Author: Yo!

Audience: Yay!

Author: Um…Panda? Can you leave?

Panda :Kyuu?

Author: Yes…you're scaring Renji…

Renji: Im in my happy place…I'm in my happy place…

Panda: Kyuu!!! (flies away)

Author: (sigh)

(Now in cha-)

Author: Wait! I forgot to mention that now there's a new AIM with BLEACH…it is called… Bleach Radio!

Audience: (cheers)

(Now in…radio room?)

Author: Yay!

Ichigo: (looks around) Im out of there!

Byakuya: So…where's Rukia?

Ichigo: I don't know…

Renji: The panda's got her! They got her! (cries)

Author: Renji…the panda's are good!

Renji: No they're not! And I have a song to prove it!

(curtain closes an-)

Author: We're in a radio room!

(Renji grabs a guitar out of no-where)

Ichigo: Dude…get out of the recording studio!

Renji: I have to sing my song to the panda!

Ichigo: You can't sing! You're not a musician!

Renji: (clears throat)

Byakuya: Don't let him sing!

Renji: This next song, is the new…first song…off of my new album.

Ichigo: What?

Renji: It's not a rebel song…this is…the panda song

Byakuya: You've got to be kidding me!

Renji: (plays guitar) After dark…the pandas stalk, nightmare creatures with black hearts. Ravenous teeth that glow in dark, feasting on bums that live in the park…

Ichigo: (shakes head)

Renji: The panda's are coming! So hide under your bed! The panda's are coming! They're rip your ass to shreds!!!

Ichigo: Get out of the studio!

Byakuya: Yeah…get outta here dude!

Renji: I shant! The panda's be the most mysterious creatures!

Byakuya: Can someo-

Renji: Shrouded in their evil black and white coats!

Ichigo: What?

Renji: What kind of camouflage is this? Hiding in an Oreo factory could be…that's just another ominous chapter in the infamous panda…

Ichigo: (screams)

Renji: The panda's are coming! They're rip off your head! The panda's are coming! On a rampage of the dead!

Byakuya: What the hell?

Renji: The panda has million teeth…

Ichigo: Okay, cut off the oxygen in the other room!

Renji: Which it uses as a hacksaw to cut through bone, candy, and fences.

Byakuya: That's it…

Renji: The Chinese believe…that if you find a panda tooth…you have to power to summon Godzilla…

Ichigo: Really?

Renji: Im thick on panda mystery…The pandas are coming! So hide under your bed! The panda's are coming! They'll rip your ass to shreds! This has been chapter one in my ominous panda song book. I will cease at number eight hundred and twenty. You will see me again!

Byakuya: Just…uh…get a clue!

Renji: Just…get a panda!

(building shakes)

Author: What was that?

(building shakes again)

Renji: It's the panda!

Ichigo: No its no-

(Rukia is thrown through a window into the recording studio)

Author: Ahh!

Byakuya: My sister! NOOO!!

Renji: I told you so!

Ichigo: We need to get out of here!

(A panda comes through the window followed by others)

Everyone: (speechless)

Panda group: (Starts dancing) Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco. They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons. Fergalicious!

Renji: Ahh!

Ichigo: Oh my god!

Author: (jumps up and dances with them)

Byakuya: (stands there speechless)

Panda's and Author: So delicious (it's hot, hot) So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got) I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Ichigo: (grabs Author) No! You can't dance with them!!

Author: But…they're singing!

Ichigo: Well…then you sing!

Renji: Wait! I got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man!

Ichigo: No Nightmare before Christmas songs…

Renji: Why not call the Repair man?

(Hitsugaya busts through the door)

Hitsugaya: Did somebody say the repair man?

Ichigo: (sighs) Toshiro…stop.

Hitsugaya: Im not Toshiro…I'm the repair man-man-man-man-man-man-man!

Ichigo: (grabs him too) Then lets go!

(Everyone runs away except Byakuya)

Byakuya: Wait…where is everyone?

Panda's: God! (grabs Byakuya)

Byakuya: Ahh!

(in another room)

Ichigo: (holding everyone behind a desk) I think we've lost them…

Author: (cries)

Ichigo: What's wrong?

Author: I loved them!

Renji: Begone evil doers!

Ichigo: (sighs) Can we end this chapter already?

Author: I can't since we're in the radio station…it messes up the force.

Ichigo: Great…

Narrator: Can they escape from the evil of the pandas? Is there actually a tooth that brings Godzilla to life? And what will happen of Byakuya? All this is the next chapter!

* * *

**Lol...I know its wrong.**

**How come Ichigo always ends up the hero?**


	7. The end of Hitsugaya

**This is a really short chapter...**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Pandas: King…(bows down)

Byakuya: (covered in fruit) This is so weird.

Pandas: Fire… (puts wood down)

Byakuya: wait…what?

Small Panda: (clears throat) In our tradition…we find the one with the noodle and eat him

Byakuya: oh…okay…WHAT?!?!?

Pandas: Eat! (puts Byakuya in a cauldron over the fire)

Byakuya: NOOO!!

(In another room)

Ichigo: When can we leave?

Author: Well, we'd need Byakuya to leave.

Renji: He's gone now…

Ichigo: No…he's not

Hitsugaya: I can help!

Ichigo: No. You stay here.

Hitsugaya: But I know their weakness!

Ichigo: What?

Hitsugaya: This is what we do…

(In another room)

Pandas: Noodle…

Byakuya: This water's making my skin wrinkly…

Small Panda: Just to let you know…we plan to eat you once "The One" gets here…

Byakuya: So why eat me?

Small Panda: cause noodles taste good!

(Door busts open)

Hitsugaya: (In a Sailor Moon outfit) Fighting evil by moonlight!

Renji: (In a Sailor Moon outfit) Winning love by daylight!

Author: (In a Sailor Moon outfit) Never running from a real fight!

Ichigo: (In a Sailor Moon outfit) Do I have to?

Author: Yes…

Ichigo: (sighs) She is the one named Sailor Moon!

Pandas: The One! (grabs Hitsugaya)

Author: (grabs Byakuya)

(Transported back to the chatroom)

Strawberrysmoothie: What was that?

Author: Pandas…

RAWR: I told you so…

PaNcAkEz: ….

Author: I think Byakuya's traumatized…

PaNcAkEz: …..

RAWR: What ever happened to Hitsugaya?

Strawberrysmoothie: Good question… I don't care!

Author: Do you think he's alive?

PaNcAkEz: No clue…

Author: Wow…this is really short…

Strawberrysmoothie: Yeah…

Author: Bye!

* * *

**See what I mean? Any way...more randomness and such coming up!**


	8. Bleach crack

**HAHAHA!!! No offense to anyone...I was bored and found this Bleach crack video...and used it...here's the line up of the thingys...**

**Exaggerating girlfriend - Dane Cook**

**Jerry Springer - Pablo Francisco**

**Christ Chex - Dane Cook**

**Juebos Splash - Pablo Francisco**

**Heist/Monkey - Dane Cook**

**There is life outside your apartment - Avenue Q**

**Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani**

**Emo Song - Adam and Andrew**

**Aqua Teen Hunger Force**

**Jerry Springer - Pablo Francisco again!**

* * *

Author: Hi!

Audience: Hi!

Author: Welcome back to my story!

Audience: Yay!

Author: Now…this chapter is all random…just like the others!

Audience: Yay!

(Now in chat room)

Strawberrysmoothie has logged on

PaNcAkEz has logged on

RAWR has logged on

Nextpicasso has logged on

Author: Guess what?

Strawberrysmoothie: What?

Author: Im a superstar!

RAWR: Oh! I have the button!

Author: Yay!

RAWR: (pushes button)

(Transported to a weird place)

Ichigo: I call this one…the campfire song song. Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong but it'll help if you just sing along!

Renji: Bum bum buuumm!

Ichigo: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN SING IT FASTER THAN YOUR WRONG BUT IT'LL HELP IF YOU JUST SING ALONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG! PATRICK!

Renji: Camp….C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G SONG!

Ichigo: Squidward!

Byakuya: ….

Ichigo: Perfect! CAUSE IT'LL HELP! IT'LL HELP! IF YOU JUST SING ALONG! YEAH!!

(Transported to a different room)

Hitsugaya: This girl that I was seeing…this is why we had to break it off, because…I don't like a girl that exaggerates. I can't listen to your stories when you exaggerate and here's why…because when you tell me a story…I really listen…I listen…and I just don't listen…I _listen_…

Audience: (laughs)

Hitsugaya: I just don't hear you… I…hear…you…So when you start telling a story…what happens to me is that my brain is so fantastical that…

Audience: (laughs)

Hitsugaya: I have such a fantastical brain that when you start to exaggerate I don't follow the story…I follow the exaggeration. And It gets me frustrated because she's like…

Momo: Oh my god Dane! There was a fire down from my house and there was like a thousand fire fighters out there!

Hitsugaya: No there was not!

Audience: (laughs)

Hitsuyaga: That's way too many fire fighters! They'll all be out there bumping into each other!

Kira: What the hell are we doing out here guys?

Ikkaku: There's like a thousand of us! Who called a thousand of us?

Ichigo: Is anyone on the hoses? I believe there is a thousand of us, if I was to guesstimate…

Audience: (laughs)

Momo: I got home from work today…I took, like, a hundred hour nap…

Hitsugaya: No you did not! You'd be very sick if you're taking a hundred hour nap! That's a coma! Say you took a coma after work, and then I can follow the story. I took a coma, a hundred hours, about a hundred hours. That's a great coma…that's a great coma…

(Another room)

Ichigo: So she called you a puta…how long has she been calling you a puta?

Rukia: She's been calling me a puta ever since third grade!

(Another room)

Byakuya: (busts through the door) Good morning! Life is beautiful! Hahahaha!

(Another room)

Ganju: Bum bumbumbum Bumbumbumbumbum!

Ichigo: Good job Jack!

Ganju: Thanks a lot! Being a dancer is hard, especially if you gotta shave your juebos.

Ichigo: That's why I use Juebos splash…

Ganju: Juebos splash! You sexy mother f-cker!

(Another room)

Ichigo: (kicks Uryu) Where's the van! The van was supposed to be here!

(Another room)

Renji: (singing to Yumichika) There's a girl passing by, but I think it's a guy!

(Another room)

Shuuhei: This shit is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

Gin: This shit is bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

(Another room)

Ulquiorra: I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo…I must be emo!

(Another room)

Aizen: Gentlemen! Chop off my head with such velocity that my blood will rocket through my neck and propel my lifeless body all the way to Phoenix!

Gin: Wow…ahe…What's in Phoenix?

Aizen: Why its your momma Steve! Get the axe!

(Another room)

Ichigo: So something's bothering you…what's going on with you?

Ganju: I don't like blacks!

Tousen: (shocked)

Ganju: Mexicans!

Chad: (shocked)

Ganju: And Chinese people!

Soi Fong: (shocked)

Ichigo: Well…we so happen to have here with us today blacks, Mexicans, and Chinese people…

(pushes button)

Author: Ha! That's all for today! Adios Amigo!

Ganju: I don't like Mexicans!

Author: AHH!

* * *

**Now remember...no flamez! Only reviews!!! No offense to anyone either! Did it only for laughs!**


	9. Bleach crack 2

**Lol! More randomness!**

**Keigo and Chizuru are hyperactive cheerleaders, Ikkaku want's more cowbell, Orihime's boobs can tell when its raining, and Grimmjow is a canadian with a thick accent! Hope you enjoy! Its gonna be hilarious!**

* * *

Author: Yo! I'm back!

Audience: Yay!

Author: Okay…now…to the chat room!

(In the chat room)

Everyone has logged on

Strawberrysmoothie: Are you gonna do that thing like you did last time?

Author: Probably…

PaNcAkEz: You made me laugh…

Author: That's a good thing!

PaNcAkEz: No it isn't!

RAWR: You made me call Yumichika a girl!

Author: What ever! Who has the button!

Nextpicasso: I do! (pushes button)

(Transported to a weird place)

Chizuru: Great! Tomorrow morning, we are gonna be real Spartan cheerleaders!

Keigo: This has got to be our year! It was an awesome idea to practice all night!

Chizuru: Yeah, and my parents will never know I'm gone because I put my brothers blowup doll underneath my blankets

Keigo: You mean the one that looks like the surprised Sheena East? (looks at Orihime)

(Another room)

Ikkaku: Guess what? I have a fever! And the only prescription is more cowbell!

(Another room)

Kon: (running away from a girl)

(Music in the back round)

Music: Dansa med oss. Klappa era hnder. Gr som vi gr. Ta ngra steg t vnster. Lyssna och lr. Missa inte chanson. Nu r vi hr med. Caramelldansen.

(Another room)

Ichigo: This is the sound a doggy makes…

Ganju: (rings in)

Ichigo: Mr. Kuttery?

Ganju: Moo!

Ichigo: No!

Ganju: Well that's the sound your mother made last night!

(Another room)

Rukia: Your not stupid, Karen

Orihime: No, I am actually. I'm failing almost everything.

Rukia: Well there has to be something your good at!

Orihime: I can stick my fist in my mouth…wanna see?

Rukia: No. That's okay, anything else?

Orihime: (Thinking) I'm kinda psychic. It's like I have the fifth sense.

Rukia: What do you mean?

Orihime: It's like I have ESPN or something. My boobs can tell when its raining.

Rukia: Really? That's amazing!

(Another room)

Ishida: Canadian white people, you have an accent, and they're completely oblivious to it, but Canadian people have an accent. And its funny when you watch white Canadian people talk, especially white Canadian guys. They have this funny way of talking.

Audience: (laughs)

Ishida: When they talk, they make it sound like it's the most matter of fact thing you've ever heard. And when they talk to you, it looks like they can't control their head. It looks like they're part bobble head when they say stuff. They're all like…

Grimmjow: Geezus Christ. (bobble bobble) Would you check out the rack on that one?

(All Canadians know this is true, amirite?)

(Another room)

Kon: (getting attacked by Ishida)

Music: O-o-oa-oa. O-o-oa-oa-ao.

(Another room)

Orihime: So if your from Africa, why are you white?

Rukia: (lol whut?)

Tatsuke: Oh my god Karen, you just can't ask people why they're white.

(Another room)

Ichigo: And the answer is…This movie title was taken from the book, "Gone with the wind."

Ganju: (Rings in)

Ichigo: Mr. Kuttery.

Ganju: Dolly Parton.

Ichigo: Titles, Mr. Kuttery, not titties.

Ganju: Not a fan of the ladies are you, Trebek?

(Another room)

Ichigo: I'm bringing sexy back.

Uruhara: Yeah!

Ichigo: Them other boys don't know how to act.

Uruhara: Yeah!

(Another room)

Don Kenoji: I am a super star! With a big big house and a big big car! I am a super star and I don't care who you are!

Ulquiorra: (cries)

(Another room)

Renji: I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause! I will travel across the land. Teaching far and wide! These zanpakuto to understand the power that's inside!

Ichigo: Zanpakuto! Gotta catch them!

Renji: Its you and me!

Both: I know its our destiny!

Renji: You teach me and I'll teach you!

Both: Zanpakuto!

Ichigo: Gotta catch them!

Renji: Gotta catch them all! Yeah!

(Another room)

Rukia: Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, melt, upgrade it, charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, snap it, work it, quick, erase it, write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick, rewrite it, plug it, play it, zoom it, rip it, snap and drop it, zip unzip it, name it, read it, tune it, plan it-

(pushes button)

Strawberrysmoothie: What the heck?

PaNcAkEz: I don't know…

Author: (laughs) I liked it!

Strawberrysmoothie: Can it get any worse?

Author: Yep!

* * *

**Oh, and by the way...the song that I have when Kon is running away and is getting attacked by Ishida is Caramelldansen...I love that song! And it goes perfectly!**


	10. Bleach crack 3

**Don't ask...Ikkaku want's more cowbell...more gay jokes on Ichigo...and shoes...can it get anybetter than this?**

* * *

Author: I'm back with more crack!

Audience: Yay!

Author: Maestro! To the chat room!

(Now in the chat room)

Strawberrysmoothie has logged on

PaNcAkEz has logged on

Nextpicasso has logged on

RAWR has logged on

RAWR: Is there gonna be more randomness?

Author: Yes…a lot more…

RAWR: Great…

PaNcAkEz: As long as I'm not happy…I'm good…

Author: Okay then…

Nextpicasso: I'm gonna push the button… (pushes button)

(Transported to another room)

Ichigo: (To Ishida) Let me borrow that top…

Ishida????

Ichigo: Let me borrow that top…

Ishida: (get your own)

Ichigo: Let me borrow that top…

Ishida: (sticks tongue out)

Ichigo: I wanna borrow that f-ing top!

(Another room)

Ishida: Italy was cool man. You know what the only problem was when I went to Italy? The Italians thought I was Italian. I didn't have the heart to tell them I wasn't, cause it was cool to be Italian for a little while. But then they started speaking Italian to me. And I looked like I was retarted. They were all like…

Kukaku: Signore! Potete dirigerli prego verso il negozio più vicino del gelato? Sono perso, se potete soltanto darmi i sensi, sì?

(Ahaha…what?)

Ishida: Uh… sì man!

(Another room)

Aizen: (stabs Momo)

Music: Mm whatcha say, Mm that you only meant well? Im sorry cause you did. Mm whatcha say? Mm that it's all for the best!

(Another room)

Hanataro: I'm a girl you know.

Ichigo and Ganju: (stops and stares)

(Another room)

Ikkaku: Fellas, you know, we just wasted two good facts. This last one, was even better than the first.

Yumichika: But its just that I find this cowbell thing distracting…I don't know…If I'm the only one I'll shut up…

Ganju: Naw…its pretty ruff.

Ichigo: You know…I can pull it back a little if you like.

Ikkaku: That's okay. Not to much though, I'm telling you fellas, you're gonna have to try that cowbell.

(Another room)

Rukia: Every time you turn the lights down! I just wanna feel the friction in them!

Ichigo: Shoes!

(Another room)

Rukia: I've already been to heaven!

Ichigo????

Rukia: I've already been to heaven and after five minutes I was like lets go!

(Another room)

Keigo: I'm happy just being with you!

Ichigo: I like shoes, Pal Joey.

Keigo: So what should It matter to me what you do in bed with guys!

Ichigo: Mickey that is wrong!

Keigo: No its not!

(Another room)

Kon: (Running away)

Music: Dansa med oss. Klappa era hnder. Gr somvi gr. Ta ngra steg t vnster. Lyssna och Ir. Missa inte chanson. Nur r vi hr med. Caramelldansen. O-o-oa-oa…

(pushes button)

Strawberrysmoothie: AGAIN!

Author: Heh heh…oops?

RAWR: Can you stop now?

Author: No…its fun!

PaNcAkEz: This is so weird.

Author: Heh…till next time!

* * *

**Wow...this was random...just wait till chapter 11!**


	11. Introducing K!

**Haha...I'm back! This is the new chapter to AIM with BLEACH...**

**Youre gonna hate me...**

**If youre a Final Fantasy fan...**

**Then you'll love meh!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Author: Welcome back to…

Audience: AIM WITH BLEACH SEASON TWO!!!

Author: Yep! I am back and better than ever! I even have some guest stars!

Audience: (Gasp) who is it?

Author: You'll find out…you'll find out. But first off…to the chat room!

(Now in the chat-room)

Strawberrysmoothie has logged on

RAWR has logged on

PaNcAkEz has logged on

Nextpicasso has logged on

Nextpicasso: Finally, your back!

Strawberrysmoothie: I know! I was about to die!

Chappy: Hop! (grabs Ichigo's arm)

Strawberrysmoothie: Stop! Your pulling too hard!

Chappy: But I like the break!

Author: (tramautized) Wtf?

Nextpicasso: Yeah…she's my Kon…only in a weird way…

Author: (shakes head) Okay then. Everyone! I have an announcement!

(Everyone gathers round)

Author: (clears throat) I-

RAWR: Oh! I have the button! (Presses button)

Author: NOOO!!!

(Transported to…)

Ulquiorra: (attacking a soul reaper

Random voice: Aww…what's wrong?

Ulquiorra: (sits down all emo like)

Random voice: Are you okay?

Ulquiorra: (starts to get mad)

Random voice: I know something that will make you feel better…

Ulquiorra: (starts to walk away)

(music starts playing)

Music: Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy!

Ulquiorra: (grabs his head and starts yelling) Stop!!

Music: Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy!

Ulquiorra: (spots the computer playing the music and starts attacking it) I said enough!

Music: Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! (died)

Grimmjow: I think we can do better than that!

Ulquiorra: No…please no…

Grimmjow: Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy!

Ulquiorra: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Random voice: Do you feel better now?

Ulquiorra: No!

Random voice: Why?

Ulquiorra: I hate you…I hate you all…

(Another room)

Yammy: We just figured out blues clues. We just figured out blues clues. We just figured out blues clues. Cause we're really great!

(Another room)

Kisuke: Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger,

Yoruichi: Mushroom, mushroom!

(Another room)

Ichigo: Monkey, you here?

Rukia: AHHHHHH!!!

Ichigo: Where are you?

Rukia: I'm in your closet!

(Another room)

Aizen: My bologna has a first name, its H-O-M-E-R! My bologna has a second name, its H-O-M-E-R!

(pushes button)

Strawberrysmoothie: You never get tired of this do you?

Author: (sighs)

RAWR: Whats wrong?

Author: (sighs)

PaNcAkEz: Really, whats wrong?

Author: (sighs)

ByaRukifan: (runs up) She's sad! (runs away)

Nextpicasso: Sad, why?

Author: Because…I have to go…for a few days…to Midgar…

Strawberrysmoothie: Isn't that FFVII?

Author: Yes…they need me right now…

PaNcAkEz: Who's gonna be our Author?

Author: Oh, I already have that figured out…Claude K. Winchester!

K: Hi!

RAWR: Wait…who's he?

Author: The manager of Bad Luck and a really good friend…

Reno: (magically appears) Get in gear and come on!

Author: (cries) I love you all! Be good while I'm away! (leaves with Reno)

Strawberrysmoothie: …wow…PARTY!!!!

K: (shoots at Ichigo) No party!

RAWR: Darn…

K: I'm gonna need help while Author's gone so review with ideas for me to get these folks to do!

Producer: Umm...questions?

K: Oh yeah. Also, the Author wants you to review with questions you want to ask the cast while she's away...

* * *

**Sorry! FF:VII is calling again! Also so is my new FF story! **

**I lovez you! Enjoy K while I'm gone!**

**K: Don't forget the questions and ideas!!!**


	12. Repair K!

**I'm back! With a brand new chapter! Just to let you know...the song does not belong to me...neither does the two people at the end...**

**Anyway...hope you will forgive me and review lots!!**

* * *

Author: I'm back

Author: I'm back!

Audience: Yay!

Author: Finally, school's out and I have time to write new chapters!!

Audience: Yay!

Author: Yep…I am now officially a ninth-grader. Fear my awesome zombieness!!

Audience: Ya – wait…..zombies?

Author: Oops…heh…heh…did I say that out loud? Never mind, there's no zombies in this chapter or any other to come. Enjoy!

(Now in the chat-room)

.

...

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

………………………

……………………

…………………

………………

……………

…………

……...

…...

…

..

.

Author: Wait a minute…where is everyone?

(Now where everyone else is)

Renji: This is boring…

Ichigo: You think?!

K: High on a hill was a lonely goat-herd

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo!  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goat-herd

Lay ee odle lay ee odl-oo!

Byakuya: (rocking back and forth) I'm in my happy place…I'm in my happy place…

I'm in my happy place…

K: Folks in a town that was quite remote heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo

Lusty and clear from the goat herd's throat heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo!

Rukia: It isn't that bad…

K: (grabs her and dances) O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay!

O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay!

Rukia: (screams)

Author: Hi!

Ichigo: Author!

(Author gets tackled by everyone except K, who is still singing)

K: A prince on a bridge of a castle moat heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo!

Men on a road with a load to tote heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo!

Renji: Make him stop! Please!!

Byakuya: It's killing us!

K: Men in the midst of the table d'hote heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo!  
Men drinking beer with the foam afloat heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo!

Author: Fine…….(snaps fingers)

Ichigo: (stands there) That's all?

Author: Just wait….

(five hours later)

K: One little girl in a pale pink coat heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo!

She yodeled back to the lonely goat-herd

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo!

Renji: I….thought you said…..he'd stop?

Author: (checks watch) Hmmm….they were supposed to be here by now…

Rukia: (checks Author's watch also) Hmm…you're right! They were!

Ichigo: Whatever, let me check! (looks at her watch) Um…Author?

Author: Yes?

Ichigo: Your watch is just drawn on your skin with sharpies and colored with felt markers…

Author: (gasp) I've been tricked!

K: Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard

Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo

What a duet for the girl and goat-herd

Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo

Ichigo: It's like his voice box is broken!

Renji: It needs repairing!

Mysterious voice: Did somebody say, "repair?"

(A man popped out dressed like a mechanic)

Byakuya: Who are you?

Mysterious man: I'm…the Repair man man man man man man man man man man man man!

(A kid pops out)

Kid: And I'm….Repair boy boy boy boy boy boy boy boy!

Author: Yay! They're here!

Ichigo: (stands there dumbstruck) You called…..THEM??

Author: Yep!

Renji: Should someone press the button so we can go?

Rukia: (eating popcorn) No way…its just beginning!

Byakuya: She has a point…

Ichigo: And a good one too…

Author: Fine…we'll stay! See you next chapter!

K: No! I don't need repairing!

Repair Man: Fix him, Repair Boy!

Repair Boy: You got it!

* * *

**Lol! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, the button will come in again! Review and rate for me!!**


	13. Candy Mountain!

**Hi! I'm back and alive! You shall get new chapters every Tuesday and Friday. If you like my How To Be series, you shall get a new chapter every Monday and Thursday...**

**Also, do not kill me for the yaoi ness later on...I am obsessed with that pairing right now.**

* * *

Author: Yay

Author: Yay! I finally updated!

Audience: All right!

Author: Yep, every Tuesday and Friday you shall get a new chapter!

Audience: All right!

Author: Also, check out the poll on my page to see if you want a new season!

Audience: New season! (cheers)

Author: To the Bat-Mobile!

(Now in the chat-room)

Ichigo: (sigh) I am soo bored…

Author: Damn it! Get in the chat-room form!

Rukia: Why?

Byakuya: You're never here anyway!

Author: I…I…(cries)

Ichigo: Great, now look at what you've done!

Renji: Maybe if you press the button she'll stop.

Ichigo: And get transported? I don't think so!

Rukia: Don't cry! I'll cry with you! (cries)

Byakuya: (cries)

Renji: Why are you crying?

Byakuya: (sniffs) I'm easily moved with emotion…

Renji: Oh…

Ichigo: Fine! I'll push the damn button! (pushes button)

Author: (stops crying) OH MY GOD!

Ichigo: What?

Author: There's a zombie right behind you!

Ichigo: Yeah right! Like I'd fall for someth-

Zombie: Brains…….

Renji: ZOMG! ZOMBIE! PUSH THE BUTTON!

Ichigo: NO!

Byakuya: God darn it all! (pushes button)

(Transported in a field)

Byakuya: (is asleep)

( Renji and Rukia walk up to the sleeping Byakuya)

Renji: Hey…hey Byakuya wake up…

Rukia: Yeah Byakuya…you silly sleepy-head wake up…

Byakuya: (wakes up) Uhh…Oh God you guys, this better be pretty freaking important…is the meadow on fire?

Renji: No, Byakuya…we found a map to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain! Byakuya

Rukia: Yeah Byakuya, we're going to Candy Mountain, come with us Byakuya…

Renji: Yeah Byakuya, It'll be an adventure, we're going on an adventure Byakuya…

Byakuya: …..yeah, Candy Mountain, right, I'm just gonna you know, go back to sleep

Rukia: Nooooo!!

(Rukia starts to jump on Byakuya)

Rukia: Byakuya, you have to come with us to Candy Mountain

Renji: Yeah Byakuya, Candy Mountain, It's a land of sweets and joy…and joyness…

Byakuya: Please stop bouncing on me…

Rukia: (continues to bounce on Byakuya) Candy Mountain! Byakuya…

Renji: Yeah Candy Mountain…

Byakuya: Alright Fine! I'll go with to Candy Mountain…

(In the Forest)

Renji and Rukia: la la la la la la la la la la…

Byakuya: Gah! Stop with the singing already!

Rukia: Our first stop is over there Byakuya…

(They all see Ichigo lying in a puddle)

Byakuya: Oh God what is that…

Renji: It's a Leopleurodon, Byakuya…

Rukia: A magical Leopleurodon!

Renji: It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain

Byakuya: Alright Guys, you do know that there's no actual Candy Mountain, right?

Rukia: Shun the nonbeliever…

Renji: Shuuuun…

Rukia: Shuuuuuuun…

Renji: Shuuuuuuuunnnah!

Byakuya: …….yeah

Ichigo: (roars a weird Gurgly noise)

Rukia: It has spoken!

Renji: It has told us the way…

Byakuya: I didn't say anything!

( On a Bridge)

Rukia: Its just over this bridge, Byakuya…

Renji: This magical bridge…of hope and wonder…

Byakuya: (lifts up one of his feet) Is anyone else getting like…covered in splinters, seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing…

Rukia: Byakuya,…Byakuya…Byakuya…Bya-

Byakuya: Im right here what do want!

Rukia: We're on a bridge Byakuya…

(Candy Mountain)

Renji: We're here!

Byakuya: Well what do you know, there really is a Candy Mountain…

Rukia: (Jumps all over Candy Mountain) (singing) Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain…you fill me with sweet sugary goodness!

Renji: Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Byakuya…

Rukia: Yeah Byakuya…Go inside the cave, magical wonders that will behold when you enter…

Byakuya: ….Yeah uhhh….thanks, but no thanks. I'm just gonna stay out here…

Renji: But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Byakuya…

(Music starts and suddenly Author, Hitsugaya, Gin, Kon, and Aizen appear and start dancing)

Hitsugaya: (singing) Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up! Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain Cave! When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land! Such a happy and joyful in perky merry land! We've got lollypops and gummydrops! And some candy things, oh so many things that will brighten up your day! It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town! It's the mecha of lovely candy canes! They've got jelly beans, and coaconuts with little hats! Candy rats! Chocolate bats! It's a wonderland of sweets! Ride the candy train to town and hear the Candy Band! Candy Bells! It's a treat as they march across the land! Cherry Ribbons stream across the sky into the ground! Turn around. It astounds it's a dancing Candy Tree! In the Candy Cave imagination runs so free! So now, Byakuya please will you go into the Cave!

(Author, Hitsugaya, Gin, Kon, and Aizen disappear)

Byakuya: Alright! Fine! I'll go into the freaking Candy Cave. This had better be good. (Goes into the cave)

Rukia and Renji: (Are standing at the entrance of the cave) Yhaaaaaaa!! Goodbye Byakuya! Yeah goodbye Byakuya!

Byakuya: Goodbye? What?

(The doors to the Cave close and everything gets really dark)

Byakuya: Hey! Whats going on here?! Hello? (he hears someone walking) Who is that?

(You suddenly hear someone getting beaten up)

( In a Field)

Byakuya: (wakes up) Oww…Uhh…What happened…(looks down) Ghaa! They took my freaking kidney!!

(pushes button)

(Transported back)

Author: Haha!I was dancing (dances)

Ichigo: What on earth was I?

Byakuya: I still don't have my kidney….

Author: Silly rabbit, you don't get it back. Its your payment to the Producer so that this can stay on the internet….

Everyone: Yay internet!

Batman: (shows up) How dare you steal my line! Robin, attack!

Robin: (making out with Beast Boy) What? Sorry, kinda busy…

Everyone:……………………………………

Author: Oh…yaoi….(gets video camera)

Byakuya: Can this end? I have to go the hospital….

Author: Fine…okay. Bye everyone!!

**ByaRukifan...I kinda stole your Charlie The Unicorn thing...I ran out of ideas.**

**Anyway...rate and message. Rochelle...stop changing your name! It took me a month to figure out you were that Ichigo-Murai person...**

**And, if you want the next chapter Harry Potter Puppet Pals, tell me in the review...**

**I need three or more people and you have till Friday.**


	14. Real AIM with BLEACH

**THIS IS IN ACTUAL CHATROOM FORM! ByaRukifan and I had fun online.**

**AND I am actually thinkign about making the Bleach characters yahoo accounts...review with your decision...**

* * *

jthmfoamy: No

jthmfoamy: No...wait

jackandsallyfan97: D

jackandsallyfan97: Kk

jackandsallyfan97: Brb

jthmfoamy: I LOVE THE COVER!!

jackandsallyfan97: back and I KNOW RIGHT!!

jthmfoamy: ITS SOO AWESOME!

jackandsallyfan97: YESSSS

jthmfoamy: AND I FIND IT IRONIC SINCE WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT

THE RED/BLACK QUEEN!

jackandsallyfan97: I KNOW RIGHT

jthmfoamy: I'm bored

jackandsallyfan97: Yeah

jthmfoamy: what are you doing?

jackandsallyfan97: Playing Pokemon Ruby and Talking with Georgia

jthmfoamy: Nice

jackandsallyfan97: Yup

jthmfoamy: Dude, my cousin sent me this awesome video.

jthmfoamy: ca./watch?volm7xC-gBMY

jthmfoamy: BOOM HEADSHOT!

jthmfoamy: Its soo funy

jthmfoamy: funny

jackandsallyfan97: lol

jthmfoamy: did you watch it?

jackandsallyfan97: watching it

jthmfoamy: BOOM HEADSHOT!

jthmfoamy: Uh...dude, leave now.

jthmfoamy: Its hillarious!

jackandsallyfan97: XD

jthmfoamy: Did you finish?

jackandsallyfan97: Not yet

jthmfoamy: Oh my gosh, That Damn Yard Sale is funny

jackandsallyfan97: I know

jackandsallyfan97: right.

jackandsallyfan97: Lol

jthmfoamy: Did you finish?

jackandsallyfan97: no

jackandsallyfan97: still watching

jthmfoamy: done?

jackandsallyfan97: yeah

jackandsallyfan97: Lol

jthmfoamy: I love it

jackandsallyfan97: Lol Yah

jthmfoamy: BOOM HEADSHOT!

jackandsallyfan97: Lol

jthmfoamy: My hands were shaking, my hands were shaking but I was still getting those head shots. Like BOOM HEADSHOT!

jackandsallyfan97: XD

jthmfoamy: So...

jackandsallyfan97: ...

jackandsallyfan97: I posted a new chapter. Ur In it

jthmfoamy: send it to me

jackandsallyfan97: Let me open teh Internetz

jackandsallyfan97: Leave a reaview!

jthmfoamy: If your lucky

jackandsallyfan97: --. One Sec

jackandsallyfan97: Chapter 48

/s/3730268/48/ChattingwithByakuya

jackandsallyfan97: There ya go

jthmfoamy: Erin...guess what

jackandsallyfan97: yah

jthmfoamy: reading

jackandsallyfan97: kk

jackandsallyfan97: I actually finsished it the day we got out from the movies. So That's

why the theater bit was in there.

jthmfoamy: You put portugues in there? When did you find that?

jackandsallyfan97: Babel

jthmfoamy: ahh

jackandsallyfan97: yup

jthmfoamy: I reviewed with an add for AIM with BLEACH

jackandsallyfan97: lol

jackandsallyfan97: kk

jackandsallyfan97: lol nice

jthmfoamy: I added another one

jackandsallyfan97: What?

jthmfoamy: I reviewed again.

jackandsallyfan97: to what chapter

jackandsallyfan97: It won't let u leave 2 on the same one

jthmfoamy: 48...

jthmfoamy: NOO!!

jthmfoamy: I REVIEWED AGAIN THOUGH!

jackandsallyfan97: Lol

jackandsallyfan97: I might have worked since it was an anonomous review. Yeah it

worked

jthmfoamy: Read it!

jackandsallyfan97: KK

jackandsallyfan97: Lol

jthmfoamy: DID YOU READ?

jackandsallyfan97: I'll take the naked Bya-..Oh wait...I already got that.

jackandsallyfan97: XD

jthmfoamy: Erin, lets start a new one. I want this to be one of the chapters. We have to be

the characters though.

jackandsallyfan97: Wha?

jackandsallyfan97: I CALL BEAKY

jthmfoamy: FINE!

jackandsallyfan97: AND RUKI

jthmfoamy: AND YOU HAVE TO BE YOURSELF ALSO!

jackandsallyfan97: OKAY

jthmfoamy: READY?

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: I love

jackandsallyfan97: You

jackandsallyfan97: XD

jackandsallyfan97: That was ment to be together

jthmfoamy: sure...ready?

jackandsallyfan97: SURE

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: COME ON PLUSLE U CAN DO IT!!

jthmfoamy: Author: What on earth are you doing?

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: He's Playing Pokemon.

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: GO ALL SPARKY ON HIS ASS

jthmfoamy: Renji: WHO STOLE TEH COOKIES FROM THE COOKIE JAR?

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: U CAN DO IT HE'S A FREAKING NOOB

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: WHO ME?

jthmfoamy: REnji: YES YOU!

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: COULDN"T BE!

jthmfoamy: Renji: THEN WHO?

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: ULQUIORRA STOLE THE COOKIES FROM TEH COOKIE JAR!

jthmfoamy: Ulquiorra: Trash?

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: YAY COOKIES!!

jackandsallyfan97: NOM NOM NOM

jthmfoamy: Author: Readers! Just to let you know this chapter is on an actual AIM

thingy and the guest author is ByaRukifan!

jthmfoamy: Author: GIVE A BOW!

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: I LOVE YOU ALL!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: She's a bit hyper active right now. She drank 2 mountain dews

and a Nos before she came

jthmfoamy: Author: YEAH! READ HER STORY CHATTING WITH BYAKUYA!

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: SEND UR LOVE!

jthmfoamy: Renji: You better keep energy drinks away from Rukia...remember last time?

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan and Byakuya: SPARKLE SPARKLE!!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: She gave one to Byakuya This time.

jthmfoamy: Author: Oh...okay.

jthmfoamy: Author: WHERE IS MAH MAN SLAVE?

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: (In an Innocent Voice) Mommy...Can I have a (Evil Deep

Voice) PUPPY!!

jthmfoamy: Shuuhei: You rang?

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: (Tackles Byakuya) I GOT MINEZ!

jthmfoamy: Author: Shuuhei! Give meh a Lost!

jthmfoamy: Shuuhei: Fine...

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: ...Yeah...

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: NOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOO!! My Plusle Fainted...Oh

well...KICK HIS ASS LATIOS!!

jthmfoamy: Author: Sorry Renji, you lost a job and ERIN STOP PLAYING POKEMON!

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: I'm NOT!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: Byakuya stole it from her

jthmfoamy: Author: LIAR!

jthmfoamy: Pheonix: OBJECTION!

jthmfoamy: Everyone: ??

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia:...

jthmfoamy: Pheonix: Heh...wrong AIM

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: ...Sparkle?

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: Sparkle

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: SPARKLE!!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: They're speaking a language they made up

jthmfoamy: Author: Really now?

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: Yeah. It's called "Sparkle"

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: You know who we haven't had on here for a long time? Baconman

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: YOU WHORE

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: Damn.

jthmfoamy: Baconman: I'm the Baconman. Filling the children all I can. When you get

hungry, pop me in your tummy with all my fatty fat goodness!

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: U OWE ME 20

jthmfoamy: Author: NOOOO!! And ERIN THIS IS A T RATED FIC! NO

CUSSING!

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: U can cuss in a T rated Fic.

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: And Then she said "Moonshine"

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: What

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: IDK

jthmfoamy: Author: Still...they may flame meh...

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: How long has it been since we had Kon in here?

jthmfoamy: Author: A long time.

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: Put "NO FLAMING" then if they do Report them by

pressing the abuse button

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: Luppi Got him

jthmfoamy: Author: Got who? Kon?

jthmfoamy: Renji: NOOO!! NOT KON!

jackandsallyfan97: Chappy: (Comes out of Nowhere and Jumps Byakuya) WEE!! UR

ARM GO BWEAK!! PYON!!

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: AHHHH!! THE PAIN!!

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: NO! SHE'S BACK! RUN AWAY!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: ...

jackandsallyfan97: Chappy: WHOOOO!! LETZ HAVE FUN!!

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: RUN!! FUN TO HER IS BREAKING PEOPLES ARMS!

jthmfoamy: Author: (slaps her) BAD CHAPPY!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: ... (I'm so saving this conversation)

jackandsallyfan97: Chappy: (Gets all Puppy Dog Teary Eyed) (Sniff) No

Fun...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: She's even more bothersome when she's sad.

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: Wait! I'm sorry! (attempts to cheer her up)

jackandsallyfan97: Chappy: (Sniff) Weally?

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: Yes! Yes! Just don't cry again!

jthmfoamy: Author:...

jackandsallyfan97: Chappy: YAY! CHEESE FOR ALL! (A bunch of cheese comes out

of nowhere) YAY DAIRY PRODUCTS!! PYON!

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya and Rukia: She can do that.

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: It happend at dinner once.

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: We still haven't gotten rid of all of it

jthmfoamy: Author: OH MY GOSH!

jackandsallyfan97: Chappy: (Is running around in circles) YAY! CHEESE!!

jthmfoamy: Renji: When your sad and looking for some cheering up you just head right

on up to the Candy Mountain Cave!

jackandsallyfan97: Chappy: I go to teh Cheeze Cave. Wonderous Galore!

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: Yeah we don't know.

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: Yup.

jackandsallyfan97: Nova: (walks in)...(Zips up Hood and Leaves)

jthmfoamy: Author: (laughs)

jthmfoamy: Renji: WAIT I LOVE YOU! (chases after him)

jackandsallyfan97: Nova: (even more freaked)

jackandsallyfan97: Nova: (runs faster)

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: So Ichigo. I saw that Yaoi scene.

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: So did I

jthmfoamy: Author: I WANT A RETAKE!

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: Wasn't It awesome when he told Renji he'd "Waited

Long Enough"

jthmfoamy: Ichigo: You always see my and Renji's yaoi...

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: ADD SOME WATER TO IT!!

jthmfoamy: Author: Oh yeah.

jthmfoamy: Author: That's already happened.

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: WOOT! Wai- Wah

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: I WANT MY FLUFFY-BIGGERZ!!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: Here.

jthmfoamy: Author: I have it videotaped. I also sell it on the internet!

jackandsallyfan97: Rukia: (hands Byakuya a blanket)

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: YAYZ!

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: Yup. Beaky Got A Blanky

jthmfoamy: Author: (takes blanket and burns it)

jthmfoamy: Author: Erin, we have to end teh conversation...its really long

jackandsallyfan97: Byakuya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (goes into empty shell mode)

jackandsallyfan97: ByaRukifan: OKAY! BAI BAI!

jthmfoamy: Author: BYE!

jthmfoamy: Kay...now we can be ourselves

jackandsallyfan97: WOotz

jackandsallyfan97: I honestly Don't know where the Cheese thing came from

jackandsallyfan97: Are you gonna put Who Was Who.

jthmfoamy: I guess. You'll see

jackandsallyfan97: I want credit for my Cheese

jackandsallyfan97: XD

jthmfoamy: Okay...

**GO SEARCH BOOM HEADSHOT IN YOUTUBE **

**THE COVER WE WERE TALKING ABOUT WAS FOR BREAKING DAWN!**

**WE WERE BORED!**


	15. Season Finale part 1

Author: OMG I'M HERE!

Audience: What?

Author: That's right, I'm actually updating since it's been about a year, so HI!

Audience: HI!

Author: So…now that we're passed the formalities, onto the chat-room!

(But…we can't)

Author: Why not?

(Kon broke the button, thinking it was a lollypop and now we don't know where they are)

Author: You…you're kidding right? I can't loose them! Tite Kubo will sue my ass!

(Heh…sorry)

Author: Sorry? SORRY! I'm gone for a few months and this is what I come back to…

(What are you going to do?)

Author: The only thing I can do…..

Gopher: *creepy gopher stare*

Author: Fix the button!

(Wherever…uh…the cast are?)

( In a Field)

Ichigo: (is asleep)

( Kon and Renji walk up to the sleeping Ichigo)

Kon: Hey…hey Ichigo wake up…

Renji: Yeah Ichigo…you silly sleepy-head wake up…

Ichigo: (wakes up) Uhh…Oh God you guys, this better be pretty freaking important…is the meadow on fire?

Kon: No, Ichigo…we found a map to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain! Ichigo

Renji: Yeah Ichigo, we're going to Candy Mountain, come with us Ichigo…

Kon: Yeah Ichigo, It'll be an adventure, we're going on an adventure Ichigo…

Ichigo: …..yeah, Candy Mountain, right, I'm just gonna you know, go back to sleep

Renji: Nooooo!!!

(Renji starts to jump on Ichigo)

Renji: Ichigo, you have to come with us to Candy Mountain

Kon: Yeah Ichigo, Candy Mountain, It's a land of sweets and joy…and joyness…

Ichigo: Please stop bouncing on me…

Renji: (continues to bounce on Ichigo) Candy Mountain! Ichigo…

Kon: Yeah Candy Mountain…

Ichigo: Alright Fine! I'll go with to Candy Mountain…

(In the Forest)

Kon and Renji: la la la la la la la la la la…

Ichigo: Gah! Stop with the singing already!

Renji: Our first stop is over there Ichigo…

(They all see Luppi lying in a puddle)

Ichigo: Oh God what is that…

Kon: It's a Leopleurodon, Ichigo…

Renji: A magical Leopleurodon!

Kon: It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain

Ichigo: Alright Guys, you do know that there's no actual Candy Mountain, right?

Renji: Shun the nonbeliever…

Kon: Shuuuun…

Renji: Shuuuuuuun…

Kon: Shuuuuuuuunnnah!

Ichigo: …….yeah

Luppi: (roars a weird Gurgly noise)

Renji: It has spoken!

Kon: It has told us the way…

Ichigo: I didn't say anything!

( On a Bridge)

Renji: Its just over this bridge, Ichigo…

Kon: This magical bridge…of hope and wonder…

Ichigo: (lifts up one of his feet) Is anyone else getting like…covered in splinters, seriously guys we shouldn't be on this thing…

Renji: Ichigo,…Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichi-

Ichigo: Im right here what do want!

Renji: We're on a bridge Ichigo…

(Candy Mountain)

Kon: We're here!

Ichigo: Well what do you know, there really is a Candy Mountain…

Renji: (Jumps all over Candy Mountain) (singing) Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain…you fill me with sweet sugary goodness!

Kon: Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave Ichigo…

Renji: Yeah Ichigo…Go inside the cave, magical wonders that will behold when you enter…

Ichigo: ….Yeah uhhh….thanks, but no thanks. I'm just gonna stay out here…

Kon: But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Ichigo…

(Music starts and suddenly Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Shuuhei, Panda, and Orihime appear and start dancing)

Byakuya: (singing) Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up! Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain Cave! When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land! Such a happy and joyful in perky merry land! We've got lollypops and gummydrops! And some candy things, oh so many things that will brighten up your day! It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town! It's the mecha of lovely candy canes! They've got jelly beans, and coaconuts with little hats! Candy rats! Chocolate bats! It's a wonderland of sweets! Ride the candy train to town and hear the Candy Band! Candy Bells! It's a treat as they march across the land! Cherry Ribbons stream across the sky into the ground! Turn around. It astounds it's a dancing Candy Tree! In the Candy Cave imagination runs so free! So now, Ichigo please will you go into the Cave!

(Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Shuuhei, Panda, and Orihime disappear)

Ichigo: Alright! Fine! I'll go into the freaking Candy Cave. This had better be good. (Goes into the cave)

Renji and Kon: (Are standing at the entrance of the cave) Yhaaaaaaa!!! Goodbye Ichigo! Yeah goodbye Ichigo!

Ichigo: Goodbye? What?

(The doors to the Cave close and everything gets really dark)

Ichigo: Hey! Whats going on here?! Hello? (he hears someone walking) Who is that?

(You suddenly hear someone getting beaten up)

( In a Field)

Ichigo: (wakes up) Oww…Uhh…What happened…(looks down) Ghaa! They took my freaking kidney!!!

(Back to the Author)

Author: I HATE THIS!

(Any luck?)

Author: Not yet…but there will be…

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	16. Seas Finale part 2

**THE SECOND SEASON FINALE IS ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING!!!!**Okay, I have to get this off my chest. Please read:

_"i love this story so much! its been rly good so far! this chap reminds me of another fic ive read by byarukfan tho. it kinda lacks orgiginalaty [sp?] tho becuz of that."_

Someone, I'm not going to name who, sent me this message as a review for the latest chapter. I shook it off, because I KNOW it is from another fanfiction, and it was by ByaRukifan. She knows I'm using it, the reason being that I'm trying to get done with this story as fast as possible.

Then, they sent me this one as a **REVIEW HOW EVERYONE CAN SEE**! It says this:

_"hey! sorry to review on chap 1 but this rly has me mad! im a big fan of byarukifans work and i can tell you took this from him/her! the spaces and parinthasees are the exact same as his/her fic byakuya goes to candy mountain fic. i showed this to my friend and he said you probly used something called find and replace to change the names. i rly liked your story but this is bad. my teacher told me steeling a persons stuff is bad. im sorry but i cant read ur story no more."_

And do realize that I did not edit that at all, they did write it as it is. The fact that they put it as a review instead of a private message made me a pretty mad. If you know me personally, you'll know that I'm not a big fan of bad language (meaning grammar errors, sentence structure, etc.) Even when I text people, I use complete sentences and spell correctly. So that kind of annoyed me a little.

But the fact being that they sent this as a review, trying to call me out, and then said they won't read my story anymore is the main reason of this post. I understand why they won't read it, and quite frankly I can care less.

I've been on this account for a long time, but I really need a new one. I was going to try and finish the story before the end of the week (when I go to Russia for a while), but now I'm not so sure. ByaRukifan KNOWS that I used it as a chapter, she knows that I'm getting tired of AIM WITH BLEACH. Maybe after a while I'd do a new season, but it'll be posted on a new account.

Anyway, I'm getting off subject. As I stated earlier, I told ByaRukifan that I was using it and she said okay (I know her personally). Yes, I did change the names but that was because I didn't have inspiration to write an actual chapter. I sent the person a long message back giving her my reasons. I know its not right, but it wasn't right that she called me out in a REVIEW also.

I find it really immature that they would do that, and then even go so far as to showing it to one of her little friends to give me a bad name. It doesn't matter though, haters make me famous.

Ew, I see grammatical errors...its bothering me. So, until I get an apology or something close from that person, I'm probably going to hold off on a new chapter again.

I'm so sorry, and please try to put my new account in your favorite authors (Cybernetic Genius). Any other questions or comments on this subject, please please please send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE and we'll discuss the issue.

Love,  
Ash


End file.
